Satisfaction
by LoversByHaters
Summary: —Hombre horrible puede observarme mientras me masturbo desde el otro lado de la habitación y sufrir. Traducción autorizada por songlin. Johnlock.


Traducción autorizada por **songlin**

**Resumen:** —Hombre horrible puede observarme mientras me masturbo desde el otro lado de la habitación y_ sufrir._

—¿Hombre horrible puede tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

—Hombre horrible puede_ intentar_.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Satisfaction**

* * *

Han estado compartiendo una cama por casi un mes cuando sucede, así que en realidad no es de la nada. Aunque un hombre no puede esperar mantener la tranquilidad al despertarse con su verga apretada contra los testículos de alguien más.

John se paraliza a medio salto. —Um.

Sherlock gruñe y entierra el rostro en su cuello. —Maldición, no_ pares_.

John para de todos modos para evaluar la situación y sus miembros.

Detectives asesores (1): sentado a horcajadas sobre él, más o menos _inmovilizándolo_. Manos (4): un par apretando los muslos finos y descubiertos que están extendidos y plantados a ambos lados de las caderas de John, otro par agarrando el colchón, brazos encajonados entre la caja torácica y los brazos de John. Pollas (2): una aún trágicamente atrapada en calzoncillos y la otra desnuda, ambas disfrutando de la fricción.

Sherlock se mueve lo suficiente para juntar sus pollas y sube sus caderas. John suspira con dicha y cierra los ojos.

—Sí, continúa.

Sherlock se apoya sobre sus codos y sigue.

—¿Esto pasa a menudo? —pregunta John—. ¿Abusas de mí mientras duermo?

—Tú lo comenzaste —acusa Sherlock.

—_No_ lo hice. Tengo un hábito de saltar mientras duermo, cualquiera lo habría mencionado a este punto.

La boca de Sherlock se extiende con una sonrisa perezosa. —¿Qué puedo decir? Debo ser excepcional.

—Sí, maldición, lo eres —murmura John. Sus manos van hacia arriba, agarrando ese trasero suave y lleno y _aprietan._

Sherlock jadea. —_John_. Oh... _oh_... voy a...—Aprieta los dientes, sacude la cabeza con impaciencia y altera el ritmo.

—Dios —dice John sorprendido—. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraste?

Sherlock gruñe y no responde.

—Cristo. Debió haber sido al menos media hora.

Sherlock gime. Sus manos se aprietan en puños.

—¿Cómo fue? —John se enronqueció. Como si fuera posible no estar abrumado cuando Sherlock se ve así, todo sudoroso y sonrojado y_ desesperado_ por correrse—. ¿Te despertaste conmigo duro contra tu culo? ¿Te frotaste contra mí y gemiste? ¿Yo presioné? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que notaras que seguía dormido? ¿Antes que rodaras sobre mi espalda y te subieras sobre mí y comenzaras a frotar tu polla contra mí, o después? ¿Temías que me despertara y te atrapara?

Sherlock niega con la cabeza. —No —dice con voz ahogada—. Quería que despertaras antes de que yo..._ ah_...

—Sí —dice John, apretándole el trasero y embistiendo con fuerza—, sí, justo así, córrete para mí...

Siente a Sherlock estremecerse un momento antes de que suceda, pero la columna vertebral de éste se endereza de golpe y su boca se abre. Esta es la parte que John _adora_ porque, ¿la manera en que se ve Sherlock cuando se corre? Es algo incomparable.

Sus ojos se cierran y la tensión en su frente desaparece. Agarra lo que está a su alcance —sábanas, la cabecera, los hombros de John— y se aferra como si fuera lo único que lo mantuviera atado al planeta. Intenta respirar profundo y termina reducido a jadeos y gritos roncos, sin aliento, mientras tiembla y tiembla y se_ corre_.

—Cielos, eso fue magnífico —dice John cuando Sherlock se afloja, temblando y hundido contra él como si sus huesos se hubiesen derretido—. Ven aquí, cariño.

Guía a Sherlock a su lado. Todavía parece funcional sin un esqueleto y deja que le acomoden en la que parece ser una posición bastante cómoda. Se anima a moverse lo suficiente para poner su cara a un rango cercano al hombro de John antes de volver a aflojarse.

—Necesito una ducha —anuncia John.

Sherlock hace un ruido desagradable.

—También tú, genio.

—Más tarde.

—Estás sudado, apestoso y cubierto en semen.

En respuesta, Sherlock tira un brazo y una pierna sobre John y se le acerca más.

—Espero que creas que eso es bastante listo.

—Mucho —dice Sherlock con satisfacción.

—En ese caso, permíteme proponer una objeción. Sigue como...

John pincha con firmeza el abdomen de Sherlock. Éste se aleja de un salto con una risa tan violenta que casi es una tos. Entonces muta en un ceño fruncido.

—John —dice amenazante.

John sonríe y da un salto.

La meta original era simplemente «hacer que Sherlock se corriera y arrastrar los traseros de ambos a la ducha», pero se pierde en el camino a favor de: «hacerle cosquillas a Sherlock hasta que llore de risa». Entre las profundas risas y los miembros sacudiéndose y la_ ligera_ tendencia a cecear que John _nunca_ volverá a mencionar, es encantador. Incluso las partes en que Sherlock comienza a amenazarlo con evisceración. _Sobre todo_ en las partes en que amenaza con evisceración, considerando que la palabra tiene un sonido sibilante en medio.

John retrocede cuando se encuentra riendo con demasiada fuerza como para continuar. Sherlock se abalanza sobre su espalda en la cama, resollando, justo antes de que John_ ruede_ fuera de ella.

—Espero que estés satisfecho —dice en un tono con molestia exagerada—. Abusaste de mí dos veces en una mañana.

—Lo estaré si vuelves a decir «satisfecho» —dice John, y se echa a reír.

—Eres un libertino, John Watson —declara Sherlock—. Un malvado y un pervertido.

John se levanta del piso y se quita los calzoncillos. —Pon esos en la cesta de ropa sucia. Están llenos de leche.

_No los llevará a la cesta_, piensa al entrar a la ducha. Esto es básicamente una realidad. Es probable que los encuentre un mes después en algún lugar humillante, como en el pomo de la puerta del baño. De nuevo. Tales son los sacrificios que hace uno al dormir con un genio loco.

El mismísimo genio loco está apartando la cortina de la ducha a un lado y entrando. —Me aburrí —justifica.

—Bien. Pásame el champú. No, no tu porquería cara y pretenciosa, mi champú. —Se restriega el cabello,extrañando un poco su corte reglamentario.

Sherlock olfatea. —Si estás acusándome de...

—No creo que necesite acusarte de vanidad. Ese barco ya zarpó.

Había zarpado cuando John vio el interior del clóset de Sherlock, que parecía engañosamente pequeño desde afuera. Había circunnavegado el maldito mundo después que Sherlock hiciera un berrinche descomunal al recibir un corte en su mejilla. Al final no dejó cicatriz. No que lo habrían supuesto por cómo reaccionó.

John pasa un pulgar por donde había estado y sonríe. —Buenos días.

Sherlock arruga la nariz. —Hemos estado despiertos por diecinueve minutos. Decir «Buenos días» es inútil a esta coyuntura.

—Bueno, lo digo de todos modos. Buenos...—planta un beso en la barbilla de Sherlock—...días...—en su nariz—, Sherlock —y sus labios.

Sherlock le corresponde con entusiasmo. John sonríe victorioso contra su boca. Frota con sus dedos el cabello mojado de Sherlock.

—Dame tu champúpretencioso y te enjuagaré el cabello.

De hecho, hay champú _y_ acondicionador. Pero a John le gusta esta parte. Consigue pasar los dedos por los encantadores rizos oscuros, Sherlock consigue un masaje en su cuero cabelludo y John consigue los ruidos que hace cuando le masajea el cuero cabelludo.

Son obscenos. John los llamaría ruidos de sexo, pero Sherlock no es ni la mitad de ruidoso en la cama. Es probable que lo haga a propósito para que John le enjuague el cabello más a menudo.

—Mmm —murmulla, inclinando la cabeza. John clava sus pulgares en la base del cuello de Sherlock y masajea hasta deshacerse de la tensión—. Oh, sí, eso es bueno.

—Tu voz es un puto crimen —dice John.

Sherlock sonríe de oreja a oreja.

El champú ya ha sido enjuagado del cabello de Sherlock, pero John no ha terminado. Le masajea los hombros con la base de sus pulgares y entonces va bajando. Y bueno, si aprovecha la oportunidad para meterle mano, ¿quién puede culparlo?

—Eres un maníaco enloquecido por el sexo, John Watson.

—¿Eso soy ahora? —considera John, inclinándose lo suficiente para llevar su erección contra la parte trasera del muslo de Sherlock.

Para ser honestos, es un accidente. O alguna clase de memoria muscular.

El punto es que John pasa sus manos por los costados de Sherlock y aruña un poco con sus dedos, _sólo un poco,_ y Sherlock salta como si hubiese sido electrificado.

John sofoca una risita. Sherlock tiene una mirada asesina.

Resolla. —Voy a salir.

—No lo harás. Nunca sales sin usar tu acondicionador pretencioso.

—Observame.

John lo hace. A detalle.

—Sabes que odio verte partir, pero Dios sabe que amo verte salir —grita tras él.

Sherlock hace un ruido dolorido. John sonríe con satisfacción.

No está sonriendo un minuto después cuando sale para encontrar a Sherlock extendido en la cama, masturbándose con suntuosidad. Demonios, ¿alguna vez dejará de ser tan hermoso e impresionante?

John traga saliva. —Tu periodo refractario es sobrenatural.

Los ojos de Sherlock apenas están abiertos, dos esquirlas de gris verdoso brillante. —Once minutos no es algo imposible —dice, y se pasa una mano por el pecho.

—Si improbable. —John deja caer su toalla y se sube a la cama.

—No.

—¿No?

—Hombre horrible puede verme masturbarme desde el otro lado de la habitación y _sufrir._

—¿Hombre horrible puede tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

—Hombre horrible puede _intentar_.

—Claro —dice John—. Piernas arriba. Manos fuera.

Sherlock obedece. John se arrodilla entre sus piernas y le acaricia ligeramente los muslos. Sherlock le mira con sospecha.

—Hermoso —dice John—. Tu... encanto me deja sin aliento.

—Adulación.

—Sinceridad.

La comisura de la boca de Sherlock se curva hacia arriba. No es una sonrisa, a lo mucho el atisbo de una, pero John aceptará sus pequeñas victorias.

Se dobla y besa el interior de la rodilla de Sherlock. Éste se retuerce.

—¿Cosquillas? —pregunta John.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza. —No, se siente... bien.

Sube desde la rodilla de Sherlock, posando besos suaves y secos sobre su muslo, el hueso de su cadera, abdomen, costillas, clavícula.

Es tan esbelto. No flacucho, sino_ esbelto_, alto, delgado, de miembros largos, y músculos conectados en lugares inesperados. John pasa sus pulgares por los biceps de Sherlock, que se estremece. Sus ojos se han suavizado y sus pupilas están dilatadas y oscuras.

—¿Sigue siendo bueno? —murmura John.

Los ojos de Sherlock se mueven a un lado. Se muerde el labio y asiente. John sonríe.

—Bien.

Vuelve a hundir la cabeza y presiona su boca sobre el cuello de Sherlock, debajo de la curva en que su mandíbula de encuentra con su oreja. Dios, sí, allí está. Sherlock inhala bruscamente y se contorsiona, extiende los brazos y se aferra a John con ambas manos. John ni siquiera está usando dientes, lengua, _nada_, sólo está sintiendo la piel con sus labios. Eso solo es suficiente para tener a Sherlock retorciéndose y es_ cautivador_.

John quiere decirle esto, lo perfecto que es, pero por el momento tiene un deber más importante. Arrastra sus dientes por la piel de Sherlock y éste gime, agudo y sorprendido. Alza las piernas, arrastrando un pie detrás de la pierna de John y entonces acomodándose con las piernas cerradas alrededor de sus caderas.

—¿Ya estás convencido?

Sherlock gruñe y empuja la cabeza de John hacia abajo. John responde atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios y chupándolo entre sus dientes. Sherlock gimotea.

—Sigues siendo horrible.

John sonríe ampliamente. —No tienes idea.

Sherlock gime y presiona su erección contra la de John. Éste se queda sin aliento. Sherlock está duro y _chorreando_ y John todavía no se ha corrido; quiere llegar al orgasmo y entonces dejar que Sherlock lo limpie con su lengua, quiere follarlo lentamente hasta que grite y quiere saborear cada pulgada de su piel, y no puede hacer todo eso en una mañana.

Así que elegirá.

Para ganar algo de tiempo, voltea la cabeza de Sherlock hacia él poniendo una mano en su nuca y lo besa. Sherlock pelea por que sea duro y rápido. John se niega a ser coaccionado y lo mantiene tan intenso y lento como puede. Las caderas de Sherlock ondulan bajo él y John ve estrellas.

Es allí que se decide.

—Dios, podría comerte —gruñe John.

—Sí —sisea Sherlock, y entonces aprieta las piernas alrededor su cintura.

—Esto es lo que haré —dice, con la voz tan autoritaria como puede—. Voy a besarte desde la frente hasta los dedos de los pies y ninguno tocará la polla de nadie hasta que uno o los dos estemos a punto de arder. Entonces voy a follarte hasta que te corras gritando. ¿Lo captaste, Einstein?

Sherlock parece estar sin habla. John lo contará como una victoria.

No comienza con la frente de Sherlock, porque ha olvidado lo encantador que es besarle la coronilla. Su cabello sigue húmedo, apenas ondulándose.

Es algo entretenido. Una excusa excelente para besar las partes de Sherlock a las que normalmente no les da mucha atención, y en realidad no hay un centímetro en su cuerpo que no valga la pena admirar. John besa la frente debajo de su flequillo, donde hay una pequeña cicatriz restante de un percance con un maquillaje prostético, y sobre su ceja. Besa los párpados y sonríe al sentir las pestañas contra sus labios. Evita los labios por completo, porque no hay manera de que retroceda después de _eso_. Se queda un rato en el lugar debajo de su mandíbula y Sherlock expresa su aprobación con un gemido gutural.

Entonces está su _cuello_. John podría haber pasado_ horas_ sólo en su cuello, en realidad a veces lo hace, pero hoy se limita a un largo beso lento y húmedo sobre su manzana de Adán. Sherlock hace un ruidito. John incluye sus dientes y éste de repente se hace fuerte y agudo y Sherlock aprieta los hombros de John.

—Provocador.

—Soy un hombre horrible —coincide John, y se dobla para poner la boca en una de sus tetillas.

Sherlock jadea y grita. A juzgar por cómo se está moviendo, está perdiendo la paciencia._ Ya_. John quiere hacer más, muchísimo más, pero al parecer no podrá hacerlo todo. Hace una mueca contra la piel de Sherlock. Éste lo siente y emite una clase de... gimoteo.

—Dios. Por favor. John.

John retrocede y aprieta los dientes. Sherlock gruñe.

—No pares, por qué estás... oh_. Oh_.

John ha bajado, tomando el tobillo de Sherlock, y está besando la planta de su pie. Su otra mano está detrás de la pantorrilla, sintiendo los pequeños estremecimientos de placer que le erizan la piel siempre que John le besa con ligereza en el empeine.

—No hay razón por la que eso debería ser tan...—Tiembla—. No hay razón por la que debería ser tan excitante.

John alza una ceja y chupa el segundo y el tercer dedo.

Sherlock jadea y se arquea. Su mano se extiende hacia su pene, pero se detiene a tiempo y la aprieta en un puño sobre su estómago.

—Demonios, John, tu... tu _boca_...

John pasa su lengua por un dedo y chupa. Sabe... a limpio, lo que tiene sentido. Después de todo, acababa de tomar una ducha. Como agua, jabón y un poco de Sherlock.

El hombre mismísimo está retorciéndose sin consuelo. —Oh, por favor, _por favor_, necesito... Ah, sólo_ fóllame de algún modo_.

Follar a Sherlock es... factible, seguro, pero no es favorable para las metas actuales de John, así que retrocede y traza su plan de acción. Sherlock protesta un momento, pero entonces nota lo que busca John y sus ojos se ensanchan.

—_John_.

John sonríe. —Extiéndelas, cariño.

Sherlock lo hace.

John acaricia detrás de sus muslos, le levanta una pierna y la pone sobre su hombro. Sherlock se queda sin aliento. John sonríe, guiña un ojo, baja la cabeza y lame una raya ascendente por la polla de Sherlock.

—_Sí_ —dice éste con ferocidad.

John pasa sus labios cerrados por el astil. Su boca se abre sobre las bolas y vuelve a repetir el proceso cuando Sherlock inclina sus caderas y extiende más sus piernas.

—Sigue, John —suelta Sherlock, y sólo por eso John está tentado a detenerse.

Pero no demasiado.

Pasa su legua por el ano de Sherlock.

Éste jadea.

La polla de John da una punzada, pesada y caliente entre sus piernas. La aprieta una vez, sólo lo suficiente para disminuir el dolor, y vuelve a lamer.

Es lento y suave y permanece así incluso cuando Sherlock está casi sollozando de excitación. Hay una mano en su cabello y una en su hombro, ambas apretando con tanta fuerza que es lo suficientemente doloroso para darle dentera. Retuerce su lengua afuera del agujero de Sherlock y, con una pequeña oleada de triunfo, se dedica a él.

Sherlock tira de su cabello. —No pares.

John para.

Sherlock hace un sonido furioso, pero entonces John está envolviendo los labios alrededor de la cabeza de su polla y deslizando su boca hacia abajo y protestar se convierte en lo último en su cabeza.

—Ah, John... John, estoy...

Bizqueando un poco por el esfuerzo, John se traga la verga de Sherlock y éste se tensa con un grito y se corre. John chupa hasta que se afloja y deja salir un suspiro largo.

John retrocede y se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca. Los ojos de Sherlock se ensanchan.

—Déjame —dice Sherlock.

Toma a John de las caderas y los acomoda para que esté sentado a horcajadas sobre su cara, sus manos en la cabecera de la cama y su polla rozándole los labios. Sherlock abre la boca y chupa la punta. John jadea.

—Nnghn. No duraré mucho, cariño.

Sherlock murmulla en reconocimiento —_alrededor de su polla_— y John gruñe. Sherlock envuelve su lengua más arriba de la cabeza y chupa media polla en un movimiento y John aprieta su agarre en la cabecera.

Lo apropiado sería alertar a Sherlock, pero teme que si abre la boca para hablar entonces hará algunos sonidos que la pareja de al lado interpreten como un desafío y que tienten a la Sra. Hudson a dejarle notas educadas haciendo comentarios sobre mantener el control. Así que aprieta la mandíbula, hace ademán hacia el cabello de Sherlock y gime entre dientes. Debe ser suficiente, porque cuando se corre un momento después mientras hace Esa Clase de Ruido, Sherlock está listo para él.

Cuando ha finalizado, colapsa a un lado, apenas esquivando la cara de Sherlock.

—Considérame convencido —dice éste con voz ronca.

John sonríe ampliamente.

—No obstante, sostengo que eres horrible.

A John le da por reírse una vez más.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
